For Whom the Bell Tolls
For Whom the Bell Tolls is the 22nd episode in the series for the Season One Finale. It aired on March 21st 2011. Pretty Little Liars has been renewed for a second season beginning on Tuesday, June 14, 2011. Synopsis The girls come together to finally then uncover Alison’s killer and the identity of "A" – but things don’t go according to plan…putting all of their plans – and lives – in jeopardy. The Little Liars confront Jenna about the incriminating video they found of her and Toby. When Jenna tells her story, she wonders what the girls are going to do with the video. They assure her they’ll keep it safe – but she won’t be getting it. Jenna seems to be telling the truth, though, when she discloses what Ali said to her at the hospital, and they believe her, given how it explains Jenna's seemingly strange speech at the memorial dedication. Obviously upset, Jenna makes a secret phone call to Ian! He assures her he’ll take care of the situation. And another Jenna bombshell is revealed when we see her kissing Garrett the cop! Meanwhile, Emily’s mom wants them to move from Rosewood to Texas. Emily isn't happy to leave her friends, but she begins to accept the reality. Lucas is suspicious of Mona and what she had to do with Caleb leaving town. Mona tries to intimidate Lucas to forget about it, tempting him with the prospect of obtaining Hanna, but Lucas clearly doesn't take the bait, as later we see Lucas and Caleb in a car together! Lucas is driving Caleb back to Rosewood, Pennsylvania (from Arizona?). Plus, Aria gets some news that makes her very happy - and relieved: because of a new teaching gig at Hollis university, Ezra resigns from Rosewood High School. Apparently, Oficer Garrett had spoken to Ezra about his student, Spencer, not Aria, though he must have seen Aria leave his apartment...Unfortunately, Aria isn’t as happy when she finds out he’ll be working in the same institution with his former ex Jackie. Ezra plans to come to Aria's house for her father's Hollis faculty mixer, and they make plans for Aria to show Ezra her room. At the mixer, Aria opens the door for Jackie and reacts awkwardly. Shocked, she questions Ezra how he could have omitted telling her that Jackie would be coming. She equates it to lying and turns from him angrily. Meanwhile, Jackie and Ezra share a smile when they catch sight of each other. Toby and Spencer are seen in Spencer's room reading and studying, respectively, until Toby calls Spencer over to sit on his lap by the window. After a while, Spencer gets a text from her sister, saying that she needs a ride home from the church. Toby tells Spencer that he'll keep Jenna busy like she wants him to, but he wishes he was going with her. She tells him that he's helping her by finding out if Jenna's involved in all of the bad stuff, or not. She then tells him that he is her safe place to land, and that she wants him to stay safe, and they kiss again. Spencer goes to pick Melissa up from the church, where she has been planning the christening for her unborn child. Sadly, on the way home, Melissa and Spencer are in a car accident. Spencer is okay, but Melissa gets injured. It seems that the accident is a hit and run, as they don't know with whom they've collided. While Spencer is busy with the aftermath of the accident, with the baby being monitored, Hanna, Emily and Aria work on trapping Ian. They send him a text letting him know about the videos they acquired and wait for him to incriminate himself. They demand thousands of dollars. But, he never shows! Instead, a messenger boy goes in his place, and Officer Garrett turns him away without telling the girls what he has done, though the girls have already caught sight of the messenger. Ian seems to have disappeared, leaving his injured pregnant wife to cope with the stress alone. At the hospital, Melissa asks Spencer to visit the church where she left her phone. There, Ian corners Spencer – and it’s not a good situation at all. He starts chasing her, and she throws her flash drive to throw him off her trail. (Unclear whether there is a backup copy) She starts running up the church tower to get away from him, but he is able to corner her. When Spencer gets Hanna, Emily and Aria on the phone, they are able to hear her entire fight with Ian at the church, including his death threats. Knowing how much danger she’s in, they rush to save her and dial 911. But someone gets there before them. And Ian seems to know who it is, as he asks, "what are you doing here?" A mysterious figure, donned in A's usual black hoodie and gloves saves Spencer by pushing Ian to what appears to be his death, as he dangles motionlessly, entangled in the church bell's ropes. The ropes envelope his neck and appear as if they have strangled him. Unfortunately, after the police arrive, Ian’s body is nowhere to be found. And Rosewood is left to wonder just how much truth our Pretty Little Liars have been telling. Meanwhile, "A" assures the girls that this is far from over… Main Cast Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Stars *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Ryan Merriman as Ian Thomas *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn *Yani Gellman as Officer Garrett Reynolds *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Jim Titus (II) as Officer Barry Maple *Paloma Guzmán (II) as Jackie Molina *Andres Perez-Molina as Policeman *Tilky Jones as Logan Reed Featured Music ﻿"Time To Be Your 21" by Alexz Johnson "Coming To" by Apex Manor "Far Far" by Yael Naim Memorable Quotes Hanna: "Do you think someone was watching us and getting off on it?" ---- Spencer: "We all know who had a thing for younger girls" ---- Aria: "''Look, Dad cares too much to say this, but either love him or you don't, so you should probably figure it out because it sucks for all of us." ---- '''Hanna': "I'm spending the rest of my life in bed." ---- Hanna: "''Oh, he found me, looked at me, and then got on the bus to Bastardville." '''Ashley': "He won't be alone there" ---- Spencer: "Isn't that a little premature? What if it's not born a human?" Melissa: "That's not funny." Spencer: "Humor is subjective." ---- Hanna: "''You're not going to be mad at me forever, are you?"'' Lucas:" Probably." ---- Aria (to Ezra): '''"Right, I'll give you the tour -- I'll show you my room." ---- '''Jenna (about Hanna): "''Should I call security?"'' ---- Jenna: What do you want from me?!" Hanna: "The truth, can you handle that?" ---- Jenna: “We all make mistakes … remember, I’m still paying for yours." ---- Alison: "''You think you know people, and then they suprise you."'' ---- Aria: “Did you really leave a note for your mom?” Hanna: “Yeah. ‘Dear Mommy, I went to the woods to trap a killer." Trivia *Spencer's accident with an unknown driver marks the second hit and run this season, after Hanna's accident while the girls are at Camp Mona. *The episode title "For Whom the Bell Tolls" is also the title of a classic Ernest Hemingway novel. How would you rate this episode? 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Star Category:Episodes Category:Season 1